1. Field
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing and more particularly resistive random access memory and methods for manufacturing such memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are used in a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, digital cameras, digital music players, tablet computers, and lap top computers, to name a few. As nonvolatile memory devices continue to shrink in size to meet an increasing need for higher device density, there is a correspondingly growing need for three dimensional arrays of memory devices as well as new memory devices that store information based on resistance change.